Knowing Me, Knowing You
by justagirl8225
Summary: Maybe it's me, maybe it's you; maybe it's fate, maybe it's just destiny. (Complete)
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: **author does not own anything that is recognizable. I'm borrowing!

**Rating: **eh, tame.

**Spoilers: **not likely

**Pairing: **You'll see…

**Summary: **Maybe it's you, maybe it's me; maybe it's fate, maybe it's just destiny.

**Notes: **Four parts of drabbles, from an author who is pretty tied up in several long series fics. Inspiration all comes from listening to various songs. P.O.V.'s switch from part topart.Starting in hers, then to his, to another person's, then to narrator's.

………….

**Part One: You**

I'm leaving today, but .. You don't know that yet. You can't know that _just _yet. Because if you do? It'll just make it that much harder to walk away. You won't understand why I'm doing this, but I have to. For you, not for me. I'm thinking you won't agree with my decision, but you'll see, it's for the best.

No matter what you think now, it's for the best.

I keep telling myself that, as I lay beside you. You're sleeping now, so peacefully .. So content and unawares. I turn on my side, watching the soft rise and fall of your chest as you sleep, your lips are parted oh so slightly. I wish I could stay, you don't know how much I wish I could. But I can't. and it's for the best.

It's only for the best.

I repeat this over and over in my head, it's become my mantra you see. The strength I need to go through with this. Because I know you won't understand why I'm doing this .. And I know that if I take too long, you'll find some way to stop me. I can't let you do that. Hesitantly, I reach out a finger, easing the creases that have appeared on your forehead; tracing the curves of your cheekbone.

Goodbye is one of the hardest things to say .. And now I understand why. But it's for the best.

It's for the best because it has to happen. You deserve better in your life .. Not someone who's got emotional baggage to tote. You deserve someone who will make you happy, someone who isn't me. You deserve someone who can love you, love you without restraints. Am I saying that I can't? not really, but we both know it's for the best.

It's only for the best.

I close my eyes, swallowing down the bundle of emotions rising in my throat; for perhaps the last time .. I lean my body closer to yours, my lips hovering just over yours. I'm taking one last kiss, one last memory to keep with me. One last reminder before I turn around and walk away. My bags are waiting by the front door, the cab will be here any minute now .. And then I'll be gone. And when you wake up and I'm not there? Just remember ..

It's only for the best.


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I own it … and a castle and a small country.

**Spoilers/Summary: **See first chapter

**Notes: **I could be nice and reveal the identities .. But I think I'll wait, heh. And to: **Vita316**: it really has nothing to do with wrestling, just using characters from the wrestling world.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

…………………

**Part Two: Me**

You're gone. I woke up this morning, expecting to see you laying next to me- but you're gone. I close my eyes, turn my face to the pillow; the scent of your shampoo still lingers there. I take a breath, my eyes are opening .. But you're gone.

Why did you leave me?

Was it something I said? You were here last night, in this bed, with me. You were here just last night, I held you close and watched you fall asleep. We were still together, we were happy. Or so I thought. So what went wrong between us?

Why did you leave me?

I kick the covers off my body, sitting up slowly in the bed we shared. I rake my hands through my hair, my eyes are closing in frustration. I'm angry because you left me, angry because you walked out. Angry because you didn't even say goodbye. I'm trying so hard to hate you right now, but I can't. All I can see behind my closed eyes is you. I see your smile, I see your face .. I reach out a hand to touch you. But you're gone.

Why did you leave me?

I sigh, my shoulders are slumping now as I move from the bed. I check the closet first, only to see that your side is empty. In vain, I check the dressers, and again your side is empty. I'm checking the bathroom now, only to find your shampoo and your favorite body wash gone.

Why did you leave me?

A bottle of your favorite perfume remains on the dresser in the bedroom. Did you forget it? Or did you leave it behind to torture me? I pick up the bottle, staring at the label for a moment; my eyes close again .. I bought this for you. As I open my eyes, the bottle goes flying across the room; a satisfied crash before it's littered glass and liquid on the floor. And then I see the picture, you're smiling in that picture. We're happy in that picture. So now I can only wonder..

Why did you leave me?


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: **Hah.

**Spoilers/Summary: **See first chapter

**Thank You's:** To everyone who's reviewed!

…………………

**Part Three: Fate**

It's been two years since she left. Two years since she walked out .. And almost eighteen months since you finally opened your eyes. You opened your eyes, and saw _me_ standing there. You were in pain that day, I could tell .. Hell anyone could plainly see it. Her leaving you, was unexpected, but it all works out for the best doesn't it? Otherwise, we wouldn't be together now.

Funny, how things work. I'm tempted to call it fate.

I know you still think about her, I'm pretty sure you still love her. I can't say I'm completely okay with that- but you're with _me _and that's all that matters. We're together and we're happy.

Maybe it is fate..

Or maybe I'm just lucky. Lucky that you noticed me, lucky that I happened to walk into that bar that night. Lucky that, I happened to be the first person you started talking to. But, I wouldn't write it off to just luck. Luck didn't bring us completely together, after all.

So, maybe it is fate.

I remember how sad you looked, how lost you looked- how unlike yourself you looked. I wanted to hold you, comfort you, help you .. Sometimes I wanted to slap some sense into you. But you needed your time, so I gave it to you. I stood by your side, watched you from the shadows -like I always have- waited until the time was right. But you never knew that did you? You never realized I was always there, that all you had to do was open your eyes and see. See that someone was there, who could love you. Love you like you deserve to be loved.

Is it really fate?

I was surprised when you asked me out, surprised when you kissed me. Surprised when you asked me to marry you. Part of me realizes, you'll never get over her. But, I know you are. I know you finally see me, and not her. I know you finally realize who you're with. I know you see me .. Not her. I know you love me- you tell me every night. Did you ever tell her that? Did she ever tell you that? I could see it in her eyes, she did love you .. I know you loved her.. I honestly thought you were meant to be.. But now, I see things differently.. So was it just dumb luck? Or fate that brought us together? I'll never know for sure.. But for now?

I'm going to say it was fate.


	4. Part Four

**Disclaimer: **Hah.

**Spoilers/Summary: **See first chapter

**Notes: **This chapter will be slightly longer than the others, simply for the fact .. it's the end. Narrator point of view, but displaying three separate people.

**Thank You's:** To everyone who's reviewed!

…………………

**Part Four: Destiny**

She showed up for the wedding one year later .. But she never went inside. Instead she sat in her car, parked directly across the street from the church. She had the perfect view from there, she knew she would see the happy couple as they exited as newlyweds. She hadn't been invited anyway, but she had heard about it from some old friends. And despite her hesitations, there she was .. On _their_ wedding day.

All to witness their destiny.

A sullen sigh escaped her, not entirely bitter .. But still. It could have been her, standing there, marrying him. But she had chosen her own destiny. She had forsaken what _she_ could have had .. And it was all for the best. Now as she sat there, the doors to the church flung open- she knew it had been for the best. They didn't see her there and that was how she wanted it.

But destiny would not let her escape completely.

A passing glance was all it had taken- one of the wedding guests had stopped her from leaving. Asking her to join him at the reception. And she -either out of foolishness or punishment- had accepted. Fate had a cruel way of slapping her in the face.. But it would be for the best. All would come full circle, and he would know- the day she had walked out ..

It had all been for the best.

……….

He saw _her_ as he was sitting down. He rubbed his eyes, thinking it was just another dream. She couldn't possibly be there now .. Could she? Why? Since she had left- completely disappeared .. And of all days to return? Why now? All he had wanted to ask her, all he wanted to know.. And now she was standing there. Smiling and laughing- her eyes were sparkling .. Just like he remembered.

Fate was certainly a cruel mistress that day.

He approached her, his throat dry, his stomach in knots. Everything he wanted to say to her was jumbled in his mind. His vision was swimming, flashbacks of their times together, the night before she left- the morning he woke up alone. Still he approached her- drawn to her like a moth to the flame. He could feel the questioning eyes on him as he approached- but all he could see was her. And when he finally reached his destination, one single word spilled from his lips:

_Why_?

Her shoulders lifted in a shrug, she seeming calm and collected. Acting as if nothing had ever happened. She told him, it was for the best .. Only for the best. That he needed someone who could really love him- someone who would truly make him happy. She smiled sadly, lifting a hand to brush her fingertips across his cheek. It was but a fleeting touch, but it burned them both- in mind and in heart. She turned his face so his eyes fell on his bride. She smiled again..

Only for the best..

And then she turned, dropping her hand as she did so- walking away from him again. She didn't want to be there, she didn't belong there. Perhaps at one time- in a not so distant past. Perhaps then, she belonged. But now? She was only an outsider looking in.

That was her destiny.

But again, fate would intervene as she tried to leave. The guest who had invited her along - the best man in the wedding- caught her by the arm. His eyes implored with her to stay .. And she slowly shook her head. It was not her place she said .. Not _her_ place. A lonely tear slipped from her eyes, he caught it with his finger. He shook his head, telling her she didn't have to leave.

……….

(The End… just kidding! Real ending follows, and yes- all the players in the game are revealed)

Trish Stratus joined her husband to watch the woman who had walked out of his life. To watch the woman who had been her best friend. She also wanted to talk to her, but now was not the time. Now was about them. Now was about celebrating what they had together. And all because she had walked away.

This was their destiny.

Fate had stood with her as she had walked down the aisle that day. Fate had brought her to her husband's side. Time had helped Randy Orton open his eyes and see her. See her -Trish Stratus- for the woman she was. See her as a woman who loved him, who could love him..

This was their destiny.

The newlyweds watched a moment longer, one moment longer before they turned to mingle with their guests. The time would come some day, they would get the answers they desired. But that time was not now. Now, it was their time ..

And it was all working out for the best.

Another sigh -tired and defeated- escaped the redheaded woman, the woman known as Lita. She had walked out three years ago .. Walked out with no intentions of returning, no intentions of looking back. But here she was, at their wedding .. Trying so desperately to leave.

But fate had other plans that day.

He shook his head when she tried to leave again, his grip firm on her arm. She said again- it was not her place. She didn't need to be here, she shouldn't be here. Again he shook his head, and again she sighed. His hand dropped from her arm, fingers hooking beneath her chin- bringing her eyes to his.

Her place was here- with him.

John Cena held her gaze a moment longer, drowning in her hazel eyes. Hazel eyes that had haunted him, hazel eyes that he had missed. For when she had walked out that day, she had also walked out on him. Not that she had known, but it didn't matter now. She was here now and that's what mattered. His arms gathered her to him, holding her close.. Fate had brought her back.. And as her arms encircled his shoulders- she knew it had all been for the best. Here, with him ..

This was _her_ destiny.

**Author Note: **If you don't like the outcome .. Change around names as you see fit, but don't repost the story anywhere, capiche? Come to think of it, if you'd like to change the names feel free to re-send it to me. I'll confess that I didn't have any names until I actually wrote this chapter. (I'm odd, aren't I?) anyways, I hope you weren't disappointed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
